Chime in Time
by Miss Arcobaleno
Summary: I swear I will kill Spanner. It's all his fault, leaving his tools everywhere. Because of him I fell into the "modified Ten Year Bazooka" and now I'm stuck somewhere in the past. And it seems like someone else followed me here...GiottoxOC with mentions of TsunaxOC, 1896, and LamboxI-pin.


**Chapter 1: Where Everything Begins**

* * *

"I just don't know what to do!" Tsuna yelled, running a hand nervously through his hair. He was sprawled out on his chair behind his desk and looking up at the ceiling.

"We'll have to think about this some more. I mean, you're proposing to her! It's got to be as romantic as possible, but not so romantic that it's cheesy." Savina explained, biting her lip as she glanced at her boss.

Savina had curly red hair that reached her mid-back, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white button up shirt that was tucked into her black pencil skirt, which reached her knees and had a slit up the side. Her black heels clacked on the floor and she paced back and forth.

Savina Verita was a former CEDEF agent, Tsuna's secretary and now, the newly appointed advice giver of the Vongola. Of course, Lambo and Tsuna were really the only two who came in regularly for advice.

Especially since Tsuna had just gotten a new girlfriend, a year after him and Kyoko had broken up. Lambo, on the other hand, had just discovered his feelings for I-Pin and was now trying (and failing) to ask her out. And Savina, being the only woman they saw on a regular basis besides Chrome, was always there to help them.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if she doesn't want to-" Savina covered his mouth and looked him in the eyes.

"Tsuna, listen to me! You're an amazing man and she'll be a fool to say no, although I doubt she will."

Savina smiled at Tsuna, whose face was turning red, and took her hand off his mouth, instead placing it on his head and ruffling his hair. "Now I want you to go to bed and we'll think of something in the morning." Tsuna could only nod in response before he stood up, saying a 'Good night' to Savina as he left.

As soon as her boss was gone, Savina's smile slipped off her face. An annoyed expression crossed her face as she stared at the large amount of paperwork left unfinished on the desk, and one of her hands reached up to pull her hair back.

"Now what do I do with this?"

-:-

"That should be the last of it."

Savina placed the last stack of paperwork on Verde's desk in the Vongola labs. She walked to the doorway and leaned against it.

"I left all the paperwork on Verde's desk. It needs to be in Tsuna's office by the end of this week." She shouted out at the occupied scientists/engineers. Her voice echoed slightly in the large testing ground.

Spanner and Verde simply grunted out acknowledgements, while Shoichi smiled at her and replied, "Thank you, Savina-chan."

The secretary gave him a slight smile before walking towards them. "So what are you working on this time?" She asked, stopping next to Verde. Spanner and Shoichi simply continued to work on the gateway they were inspecting.

"This was in the blueprints we found at the Bellmont base we took over last month. As far as we can tell it's a modified version of the Ten Year Bazooka." Verde responded.

"Hmm." Savina hummed. "Is it functioning yet?"

"We're about to find out." Spanner answered, finally talking for the first time during this visit.

"Can I stay? I'm trying to avoid Hibari and this looks pretty interesting."

"I take it Hibari was mad about you having a girls day with Chrome."

"I figured she deserved one. But apparently, taking Chrome away from the Foundation without ten bodyguards annoyed him."

"And what did Chrome have to say about that?"

"…She refused to even look at Hibari until he admits what I did was perfectly fine."

Without even looking Verde held out a coffee mug in front of her face.

"You'll need to stay down here for a while."

Savina gingerly took the mug before holding out to Verde who clanked his against it. The two each took a sip of their coffee and set back to observing Spanner and Shoichi.

-:-

"It's ready to be turned on." Spanner announced after several minutes of double checking everything.

Shoichi nodded and pressed the switch on his side of the doorway, causing the inside to light up and glow a bright white.

Savina and Verde got up and started circling the machine, observing it.

"According to the readings, it's fully functional." Shoichi remarked after glancing at his laptop.

"…I think I like the Ten Year Bazooka more. It may not do as much as this, but at least it's not cliché as hell." Savina voiced.

The scientists simply shook their heads and started conversing about what kinds of tests they could and couldn't run on the new invention.

Not one of them noticed Savina see something shine near the bottom of the machine. Not one of them noticed her bend down and lean a little _too _close to the doorway until she asked, "What's this?"

But it was too late.

Savina, in her attempt to find out what exactly she saw was, stepped on a screwdriver Spanner had left on the floor. It sent the young woman flying straight through the door and into whatever time the machine had been stuck on.

The scientist stared at the spot where their friend had been a few moments before, and after several seconds they finally started to react. Shoichi fell to the floor clutching his stomach, Spanner remained frozen, and Verde simply placed a hand on the mechanic's shoulder before looking at him.

"I'll start preparing your funeral."

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be out either later tonight or tomorrow.**

**I have a lot of ideas about this story so expect it to update pretty regularly.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Miss Arcobaleno**


End file.
